Soul of Vitality
by HadzhiIliya
Summary: The world is slowly decaying. Kingdoms war for what arable land that is left. Rumors say that the Decay started from the evil queen. Did it really? And what is the connection of this man to all of these events? Is there something a man like him can do? A story of the man that changed himself and the world. A whole new story of Grand Chase inspired by Radiant Historia.
1. Prologue part 1

_A/N: I'm back, and I've got a new story. As the summary says, it is a story inspired by an rpg game named Radiant Historia. Some of the concepts came from it. Well anyways, read. I also revised my other story, the Ocean Sunset. Alright, without any further ado, I give you Soul of Vitality._

* * *

_"The world.. Why did this have to happen..?"_

_Two people stand in the middle of a deserted ruins, still cannot believe their eyes. Around them, deserts continue to spread. Water becomes polluted. Trees and plant life die. Land becomes unsuitable for farming. Illnesses spread, beings, human, monster, elves, and others, die unnaturally. _

_"If only.. if only we could have done something.."_

_The girl started to sob. She knelt down._

_"There is still something we could do.."_

_The girl looked up to the boy. _

_"As the Guardians, it is our duty to find 'them', and guide 'them'. They may not be here, but we can still find them in the past."_

_"That's right. This isn't befitting for this world.."_

_"Let's go." _

_And suddenly, a white light flashed, instantly, the two were gone._

* * *

_-The continent of Bermesiah-_

_A land that consists mainly of deserts. It used to be teeming with life, until a time when plants began to wither. Land is not arable anymore. It is also the time of the apex of the ruthless empire that met its downfall centuries ago. No one knows, but some suspect that the two are related. Now, a fierce war is raging to conquer lands, gain more power. To the south lies Serdin, once peaceful, but is now at war with the kingdom to the north. It is here that a man is found. The most skilled knight of the special Army unit Grand Chase. A swordsman in blue, he knows no fear and emotion. He is Ronan._

_Prologue: Ronan Erudon_

A man in blue walks in to a chamber, looking straight. He was headed to the Knight Master's office. Soldiers and other people alike look at him with awe. Some others with hatred. But either way, he doesn't seem to care. He walked past through them and headed straight into the office.

_*knock*_

"Come in, door's open." An expectant voice said. The man in blue opened the door and came in, and closed it behind. The office was too simple for the rank of a Knight Master. It was a small room fit only for the Official's table and a few more décor. Behind where the knight master sits is a huge painting of a man holding a white book. Windows were at the sides.

"You know, Ronan? Your punctuality amazes me to this day." The man motioned to his chair and sat. He had silver flowing hair, and he had an air of elegance around him. He wore a red armor which is his trademark for being the Knight Master.

Ronan moved to the front of the man. "And I suppose you also know I have no time for small talk?" He sat by the sofa to the right of the table. "What is it you want now, Astaroth?"

"Ahh, same old cold. Alright I have a mission for you. Do you know how long has it been when we came into war with Kanavan?" Astaroth asked. He seem to be looking for something in his drawer.

"Yeah. I heard from others it's getting worse as the days go by." The blue knight replied, looking by the window.

"Yes, they're right. Kanavan's lands suffered the Decay much more than ours. Now they are desperate to get arable lands."

"That's our problem now."

"Our special unit Grand Chase is known for its hasty responses to anything untimely and unexpected, and thus, came to be our name."

"So..?"

"Lass told me they had an agent who had an intel on the enemy's army is stuck between a rock and a hard surface, which brings us to your mission, help this man and bring him to Lass." Ronan looked at Astaroth curiously. He was holding a glove, but he was more worried about the mission.

"Do we have a right to that? That's supposed to be done by our army." The blue knight stood up, without averting his stare at Astaroth.

"Have you forgotten already? We were commissioned by the army itself. They were the ones who organized our unit. So in technicality, we're still part of it." The knight master sat and replied calmly.

"Oh yeah, right." Ronan scratched his head for his forgetfulness.

"The rendezvous point would be within the ElvenForest. Make it fast. You know Lass's 'agency' is despised so much by the army and we are secretly helping him, I don't want our bosses get the drift."

"Hmm.. So, no backups, stealth, and a timebomb on our hands, that's great."

"You are the only one with skill to handle that."

"Okay, I'll go." The knight in blue stood up and was about to leave the room.

"Wait." Astaroth motioned him to come back. "Take this."

The Knight Master handed Ronan the glove he was holding just a while ago. It looks like a normal glove that has a white gem in the middle. It also just covers the palm. The blue knight looked at him intriguingly.

"What's this for? What does it do?"

"Umm.. ehh.. uhh.. c-consider it a gift. It might come in handy, y-you know, your old gloves might fail you."

Ronan did not question any further. He wore the glove on his right hand and prepared to leave.

"OH WAIT!"

"What now? I thought we need haste?"

"I almost forgot! I've assigned you two comrades to help you on your mission. They are waiting outside."

"What? They'll just get in the way, you know?" he looked irritated. Ronan wasn't really much of a social man. Instead, he prefers to be alone.

"Nah, if you don't trust their skills, go find out for yourself what they can do."

"Alright, I need to make haste now."

"Well then, you may go."

Ronan left the room with great speed. He is the type to get jobs done, may it be right or wrong.

Astaroth stood up and moved to the window. He felt the wind brush through his calm and collected face. "..Ronan.. May it help you realize.."

* * *

"There he is!" a woman clad in red feminine armor pointed to the just-came-out Ronan. She and her companion rushed to the blue knight's side.

"_So these must be my comrades.._" Ronan met with the two people.

"Hi. You must be Sir Ronan." The boy greeted. From the looks of them, they seem to be new recruits. The girl had red ponytailed hair, a little shorter than the boy. The boy, wears a green vest with so many pockets for items.

The blue knight sized the two greenhorns. "Are you the two that were assigned to me by Astaroth?"

"Yup! I'm Ryan! Nice to meet you, sir!"

"And I'm Elesis. Glad to be working with you, sir."

"Okay." Ronan thought for a moment. _These are greenhorns! What the heck are you thinking, Astaroth?! With this kind of mission, they'll be gone in no time! _Shaking off the thought, he asked "Can you two fight now?"

"Of course! I'm a good spearwoman!" Elesis posed a good stance with her spear.

"I specialize in axes! And count on me for healing!"

"Oh yeah! From what I heard from Sir Astaroth, you are the best knight in town." The girl smiled.

"…." Ronan looked away from the girl.

"And a little bit of cold, too…" Elesis looked down out of disappointment.

"Enough of that." He began to walk and the two followed him.

"Umm.. Sir.. Ronan?" Ryan was hesitant to ask. He made a FEAR-ME impression on him.

"Just Ronan's fine with me"

"O-okay, Ronan, what's our mission?"

"We're going to rescue an Intel agent. We're headed to Elven forest."

"That's it?" Elesis asked confidently.

"You're very confident again, Elesis! You just don't know how dangerous this is!" the boy with green vest answered her. "Don't you know? The Kanavan army already took the Gorge of Oath and is advancing to Elven forest!"

"Wh-What?!" She was taken aback by the revelation. "Isn't it just east of here? It won't be long until we drop our weapons and surrender!"

_What?! The enemy is already knocking at our doors!_ Ronan butted in in their conversation. "That's why we need to hurry. Our man is claimed to have intel on our enemies' top secrets. We may turn the tide on them if we make our success on this mission."

"Reaaally?" Elesis turned to her CO. "Then we can't fail this one, huh?"

"Right, there is also a chance we may encounter enemy soldiers, so brace yourselves."

"I-I guess so.."

Suddenly, Ronan felt like he was in pain.

_Nngh! My hand..! wh-what's wrong?! _

_!_

_Th-the glove.. the orb.._

Two visions then became visible to his eyes.

_What the-..! What is this?!_

In one vision, he saw himself, Elesis, and Ryan, dead on the way to Serdin.

_Are those two..?! No…What is this?_

In the other vision, he saw themselves escaping through another route.

_Huh? I-is this us? But we were.._

"Hey Ronan!" a woman's voice disturbed his thoughts and the visions were gone. "Why the stop?"

Surprised, he just shrugged. "Nothing, come on, let's go, we have a timebomb in our hands."

"Oh yeah, I've brought in already some supplies, just in case something happens." Ryan brought out his medicinal supplies and showed it to them.

_Something, huh? Damn, It's just nothing, Ronan, shake it off._

"Okay, then we're good, let's go."

The trio headed for Elven forest. They walked through the Royal Corridors, where offices and chambers alike are found. On their way they walked past the Statue of Thanatos, their God. A few more walks and they found themselves out of town already.

Elven Forest. A dense tropical rainforest famous for its big tree at its deepest part, the Elven tree. Also known for its strategic location, Serdin folk and soldiers know their way in and out of the forest, which gives them an upper hand in battling here.

"Do you think the Kanavan knights are already on their way here?" Elesis inquired, upon arriving at the forest entrance.

"I think. That's why we need to hurry. Our meeting place should be at the Elven tree. Let's go." Ronan walked without taking a reply.

"Wait for us!" Ryan and Elesis hurried along. In a few more moments, they've arrived in the meeting spot.

A towering tree came into view. It was at the center of the forest. Beautiful and colorful flowers of different kinds encircle the foot of the magnificent tree.

"We've arrived!" Ryan bellowed in anticipation.

The knight in blue observed his surroundings. "Looks like he's going to be late."

"Well, let's sit and wait here." Elesis sat in the middle of a circle of flowers nearby. She seem to be enjoying herself, though it is not obvious her appearance for her to be doing that. She's boyish.

Another few moments passed but still no sign of the intel.

"Hey Ronan, do you think he's had it?" Ryan asked worrily.

"Don't jump to conclusions, he's here."

Ronan pointed to the bushes nearby. Suddenly a cloaked man appeared.

"Damn, Damn!" he ran to the trio who shot out of their places to meet the man.

"What happened?" The blue knight asked the man who looked like the intel man.

He looked up to Ronan. "A-a blue uniform.. Then you are.."

"Yes, tell me what happened."

"I've got a platoon on my tail, man!"

Voices began to be heard nearby.

"Where's he gone to this time?"

"He can't be far off! Search the forest!"

"Sir! He might have headed off to the Elven tree!"

"Alright, search the Elven tree!"

Ronan turned to the two. "This place isn't safe anymore. Hurry, take the man. I'll be behind you." Elesis and Ryan nodded. Just before they can leave the Elven tree, the soldiers arrived.

"There they are!"

"Stop right there!"

A soldier stepped forward. From the looks of him, he is the commander of the troop.

"Serdin mongrels, end of the line for you!" he drew out his sword.

Ronan sized up the platoon. It consisted of 6 soldiers plus the commander. _If we don't take care of them here, there's a chance we get cornered. Looks like we don't have a choice._

"Stand back, we'll handle this." He ordered the intel man to hide. "Elesis, Ryan, ready yourselves!"

"We're ready!" the duo yelled in unison.

"Hah! Do you think you stand a chance against us, you mongrels? Bring it!"

* * *

_And there goes_ _the prologue._

_Next chapter: Prologue part 2_

_R&R!_


	2. Prologue part 2

_Thanks to jatjat13 and the others for the review. I'll keep those in mind. Well then, I give you the 2nd part of the prologue._

* * *

-Kanavan Castle-

A man with bleached hair walked the Royal Corridors of the Kanavan Castle. He carried with him the newly developed 'weapon of destruction' made by the Royal Engineer Mari. Wherever he went, his eyes never failed to make an impression. Blood-red, his stare would turn anyone into ice. He arrived at the Royal Audience Door.

"Is the Queen available?" he asked a guard.

"Ahh.. General Lupus.." The poor man was obviously afraid of him. Who wouldn't, if his stare can melt metal? "Her Majesty is looking for you." The guard opened the door. "Please proceed."

He ignored the guard and proceeded.

"Well, well, well! General Lupus, I've been waiting for you." The queen sat gladly.

"I'm very sorry for being tardy, Queen Kaze'aze." Lupus knelt down and asked forgiveness. _Queen Kaze'aze is a beautiful young queen. At the age of 16, she married the late King Elscud. Her beautiful appearance conceals the evil within her. Greedy for power, lust, merciless, she now rules Kanavan with an iron hand. She wasn't like that before. They had two children. The other lived as Princess Rin. The other was 'stolen'. Since that fateful event, she turned to the evil that she is now._

"Nevermind that, Lupus." Kaze'aze turned serious. "I summoned you to report to me the news. What's our state?"

The General looked up and stood. "Ahh yes, Your Majesty. Our forces are now advancing through enemy lines by the route of Orc temple."

Kaze'aze grinned maliciously. "That's good news."

"We also received a tip from a 'civic-minded' citizen about a spy." Upon hearing this, the queen leaned forward. Her eyes fixed on the startled General. "D-don't worry, Your Highness, by this time, they should be taken care of." Lupus didn't sound as confident as before. "That is all, Your Highness."

"General Lupus!" The queen angrily yelled. She stood up and paced back and forth. "Explain how a spy broke through your lines!"

The man staggered. The calm and collected look on his face was replaced with fear, regret and anger. "Y-your Majesty, w-we.. looked onto this matter already.. It isn't much of a concern now.."

Kaze'aze sat down without averting her look on Lupus. "You better make sure, General."

General Lupus regained his composure and managed to reply calmly. "Of course, Your Majesty."

With a sigh of disappointment, she signaled the man to leave. "Alright, you may take your leave."

"With pleasure." With the turn of the back, the angry general's eyes blazed. Once outside the Audience Hall, he couldn't help but murmur curses and clutch his new-and-improved weapon. He dashed outside castle walls and fired his Eyetooth into the sky. He roared his curses ferociously, attracting the attention of another man.

"Your pride soiled again, Lupus?" the man crossed his arms and smirked.

"Don't further my wrath, Dio." Lupus panted heavily from exhaustion.

Dio laughed. "Better luck next time, _General_!" That being said, he left the tired man and walked away.

* * *

In a dense, thick forest covered with a sea of trees, mosses, ferns, a battle is still fiercely fought.

*Klink* *Klank* *Thud*

"Hiyaaaaaah!" Ryan whirled his axe forcefully and hit a soldier. The force of the blow sent the man careening backward and hit his back on a tree.

Ronan faced the commander of the troop, along with three other soldiers. It was a four-to-one battle. They circled around the blue knight with their swords reflecting the face of an unfazed warrior. Ronan didn't show any signs of fear; instead, a malicious and scary grin drew on his face. His bangs covered his upper face which caused a shadow to hide his eyes. An invisible aura of ruthlessness shrouds the blue knight.

"Do you really think you could take on the four of us?!" the commander tested. He raised his hand and signaled to his men. Slowly, the four soldiers inched nearer the blue-clad knight.

Ronan let out a faint chuckle. "Have you really no idea," he pulled out his sword from it's sheathe. Runeblade, it is popularly known to friends and adversities alike as the Magic Sword, for every foe it faced, they fall out like magic. A slender, but sharp double-edged sword, it is covered with glyphs or runes that is rumored to contain the blessings of an ancient civilization. He directed its tip to the commander. "who you are talking to?!"

The commander looked aghast. The unique sword rang a bell in his mind. "Th-that's…!"

Ronan can sense fear among his enemies. "Ha!" The commander held his sword tightly. "You may be good, but you're no match against the Kanavan Knights!" All four of the soldiers charged at Ronan from all sides, yet, he calmly stood there, waiting for his prey to make the first move.

"Hiiiiiiyyyyaaaaaahhh!" Ronan blocked the frontal attack with ease. Another attack came from behind, but he just stood still, blocking attacks with only his left hand. He slashed the soldier rushing from the left, and thrust his sword backward, killing them effortlessly. Seeing his comrades fall one by one, the commander hesitated to rush in once more. Ronan took the chance and charged at him with full power. The poor soldier fell down on his third cut. Four soldiers lay lifeless around the merciless warrior.

Elesis on the other hand, is having a hard time facing a fellow spearman. "You're getting down this time!" the woman warrior charged at her enemy with great speed, she performed a jump attack.

"Hah! Too slow, kid." The lanceman managed to block Elesis' attack. He threw her attack, sending her spear flying. In a counter attack, he swung his halberd downward towards Elesis, which the woman warrior rolled to dodge the attack. She grabbed her spear quickly and ran from a distance to regain her composure.

"Keep up, mongrel!" The soldier mocked Elesis.

Elesis took a look around. "Hah!" she chuckled. "Look around you! Who needs keeping up, you swine?"

The soldier took a look around. He was shocked to see all of his comrades fallen at the hands of three men. "H-h-how dare… This.. this is not happening..!"

Out of nowhere, a hand slashed the head of the soldier. He fell unconscious to the ground.

"Can't just stand there doin' nothin' while you guys fight like hell!" The agent smiled.

"Is everyone okay?" Ronan called out to his teammates and the agent.

"Just some minor bruises." Ryan dusted some imaginary dirt off from his vest.

"We're not safe here, sir Ronan," the agent spoke. "we must make haste for Serdin immediately."

"That's right."

With the team talking for their next move, the unconscious soldier woke up. He thought he found the chance to take revenge. Grabbing the nearest weapon, which is a spear, he stood unsteadily, and with his remaining strength, he threw the weapon directly at Elesis. Ronan caught sight of the flying death. His vast military experience triggered his reflexes.

"Get out!" the blue knight shoved the unsuspecting Elesis, who fell hard to the ground, to take the full brunt of the weapon threw by the soldier.

"Aaargh!" The spear pierced Ronan and penetrated through his left shoulder. He fell to his knees from the pain he just suffered.

"Ronan!" without sparing anymore second, Ryan pulled out the spear from Ronan and charged at the already-weak soldier. He felled the soldier immediately, stabbing him near the heart.

"Sir Ronan!" The agent called.

"R-Ronan..!" Elesis quickly regained her composure and tended to Ronan. "Ronan, you idiot!" she struck the already-wounded knight on the head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ronan protested. He was still trying to stop the bleeding from his wound.

"Why did you do that, you dimwit?!" the spearlady grabbed him by the cape and shook him lightly. "It is the duty of us low-ranking soldiers to protect you officials!"

For the first time, Ronan looked at Elesis in the eye. She felt uneasy, their faces only inches separate.

"Whoever taught you that, they're wrong." He stood up like nothing happened. "I make it my duty to bring back all of my subordinates alive, even if it costs me."

She was left there, speechless.

* * *

Elesis' POV

_Wha- Did he really say that? Who knew this man had some heart in him at all.. He did that for me, whom he barely even knew.. This man.. he's crazy._

"Sir, here, use this cloth," I stood up and looked at them. My boss removed his cloak and revealed a good, muscular body, befitting his age. I turned my back to give privacy to the men, but from what I saw, Ryan tended to his wound.

_Hmm.. wait.. is that a voice I hear from there? _

Out of curiosity, I hid myself from a tree and heard the voice again, but now, clearer.

"_Where the heck is that damned tree?! We're running in circles in here!"_

"_Patience. I get the feeling that it is already near."_

I gasped. _Oh no! Enemy reinforcements! I need to tell them quick!_

Hurriedly, I ran back to where my teammates were. It seems they are already finished patching up Ronan. _I've got to report to them._

"Guys!" _pant, pant._

"Catch your breath, Miss Elesis!" the agent calmed me. "What is it?"

"They are already here, we need to hurry!" I got my spear and started to rush along the normal path.

* * *

Third Person POV

The trio and the intel man hurried along the path. The suffering can be seen from the blue-clad knight's movement. He was still staggering from the pain the weapon induced. Elesis kept on taking glimpses on Ronan, checking his status every now and then.

"Stay on your toes guys!" Ryan cheered. He pointed to the north. "We're going home."

The forest entrance came into view. The sea of trees that once flooded their vision slightly thinned. The team ran faster. A few more yards and they're close to escape.

Not.

As the vast plains came into view, barricades and elite-looking knights blocked the way. They guarded the entrance, letting no one escape their sight and letting no one in or out. Ronan, Elesis, Ryan, and the agent stopped on their tracks. The mere sight of innumerable soldiers gave them the chills, Ronan included. They knew this was going to be tough.

* * *

_There you have it. Looks like they have nowhere to run, with the entrance blocked and a platoon in their tail. What would they do? Find out in the next chapter._

_Chapter 1: The awakening  
_


End file.
